She & Him
by heyparamonday
Summary: Finn had been pretty damn sure his college life was perfect.
1. Prologue

**This is the prologue for the story I am launching, today, January 29th. The first full chapter should be up by tomorrow or Monday, depending on my laziness level xD. Also, the final chapter of Rushing in Again will be posted between January 30th - February 1st. Enjoy my Fuinn loving friends!**

* * *

_Quinn settled into the bed she shared with Finn, and then laid next to Finn's warm, comforting body. Ever since her family had kicked her out, she had been living in Finn's house, sleeping in his bed, etc. It was surprisingly calmer then her own home. _

_Finn draped an arm over her back and his hand rested on her growing belly. He was waiting for the day the baby kicked; he was so excited and terrified. She sighed a little and smiled, she loved Finn so much. Words couldn't explain she wanted Finn to be the real father. Puck wasn't near the person Finn was. _

_Quinn had just begun to drift off to sleep, when Finn's voice woke her from her almost-slumber. "Quinn?" Quinn turned over to face him, and replied "Yes?" "I've been thinking." He said. Quinn smiled a little, and asked "About what?" "The future." He said. Pausing for a moment, he continued "After our baby goes up for adoption, we are gonna go to college."_

_Quinn smiled again, and said softly "Yeah, we are." Finn was silent then, Quinn presumed he had fallen asleep. He had been tired lately; he had been working so hard for her. _

_A few moments passed, and Finn then said, "And after college, I'm gonna marry you, Quinn Fabray." _

_Quinn looked up at her boyfriend, and smiled, and said, "I love you." He smiled back, and said "I love you too". She then snuggled up closer to Finn's warm body, and he wrapped his arms around her a little tighter._

_They were in love. And nothing could take that from them._

_

* * *

_P.S. A little birdie told me that Finn and Quinn will be having some... _interactions _in the upcoming episodes. Get pumped.


	2. His Girlfriend

**Here's chapter one, I got so much positive response in such a short time I decided to stay up late writing. Enjoy.**

* * *

Finn jumped onto his bed, exhausted from football practice. He groaned as his face hit the pillow, and his limbs hit the mattress. This football was so much more serious then McKinely's. From across the dorm, his roommate, Zach, laughed at him, and called "Tired, bro?"

Finn groaned again, and pushed himself up, and called back "Nope, I'm as fresh as a daisy." Zach laughed, and appeared through the door, and said "When you shower and don't look like you were just run over by a car, me and Kelsey are gonna meet with Jake and his girlfriend for drinks. You in?"

Nodding, he said "Yeah, sure, whatever. I'm gonna go shower, try not to make the room smell like cologne and fart. We nearly got smoked out last time." Zach laughed again, and went back into the other part of the dorm, to his computer.

Finn picked himself up off his bed, and grabbed a towel as he dragged his feet into the bathroom. Turning on the faucet, he waited for the water to warm up, before undressing and getting into the shower. The hot water felt good on his sore body. Maybe going out for drinks would be good, even if he was tired as hell.

Twenty minutes later, Finn was dry, clean, shaved, and in new, good looking clothes. As he tied his shoes, he called to Zach, who was doing the same, "So who is Jake dating?" Jake was a mutual friend, a good one at that. Jake had lived in their dorm the previous year, their first year of college. Jake had moved out due to new regulations over the number of roommates per dorm.

"I think her name's Quinn, she's smoking hot. I only saw her once, before I had to run to class." Zach replied not looking up. Finn looked up suddenly, almost wanting to say the name that popped up on his lips. He opened his mouth, and then said "Oh, cool. I dated a girl named Quinn in high school."

Zach nodded, standing up, and said "Cool, bro. But I guarantee, she's no where near as hot as this chick." He stood up, and then continued "You ready, bro? We gotta pick up Kelsey before we go out; she's out of a car since her roommate took it." Finn shrugged. He wasn't very excited about picking up Zach's girlfriend, but at least there would be some time to have some fun before class and practice tomorrow.

The pair of students left their dorm room, locking the door, and headed out to the student parking garage. Zach's girlfriend lived off campus, in an apartment. They would pick her up, drive back, and then walk to the train station. Drunk driving was not cool. Zach unlocked his car, and got in. Finn took shotgun. His car was in the other side of the parking garage, so it was more reasonable to drive Zach's. Along with the fact that it was considerably cleaner.

Twenty minutes later, Zach, Finn, and Kelsey were on the train, headed to the next station. The bar/night club they were headed to was considerably farther then all of them liked, but Jake had chosen it.

* * *

Another ten minutes passed, and they were at the bar, sitting and chatting. Finn felt a little left out. He had broken up with Rachel right before he left for college, his excuse being he couldn't handle a long distance relationship. But honestly, he just stopped feeling.. anything for her. It was like everything he had ever thought he had felt was just a fake. It had been hard to pretend that kind of thing for so long.

The rest of the transition to UCLA had been relatively smooth. Playing football for UCLA had been a dream of Finn's for a long, long time. It had been so nice to get out of Ohio. There were too many skeletons there for him to come back.

Drinking his beer, Finn turned to Zach, and called "Hey, if Jake doesn't show up soon, I'm gonna head back to the dorm, I'm beat from football practice." Zach shrugged, and said "Okay, your loss." Finn put the beer down, and stood up, stretching his sore muscles. Suddenly, a voice called out "Finn, you're not leaving so soon are ya?" Finn turned around and grinned, it was Jake. They man-hugged, and Finn said "Good to see you. I think I am gonna leave, practice was brutal today."

Jake's expression became crestfallen, but he brightened, as he said "But first, you need to meet my girlfriend, Quinn." Finn's eyes widened a petite, pretty, blonde stepped out from behind Jake. Her expression was just as confused as Finn's.

It was Quinn. _The_ Quinn.

She smiled a little at him, and said "Hey Finn, nice to see you again." Finn struggled to speak for a moment, and then finally said "Hey Quinn. I didn't know you lived around here." Jake, confused, said "Wait, you guys know each other?" Finn nodded, and said "Uh, yeah, we went to high school together." Zach's eyes widened as well, as he connected the dots.

Finn shifted uncomfortably in his seat. There was no way he could tell one of his best friends all about Quinn, and the baby, and everything. Quinn broke the silence that had been created, and she said "I transferred from the University of Miami this spring. But anyway, it was good to see you again, let's catch up later, okay?" Finn nodded quickly, and said "Yeah, yeah, sure."

Jake eyed Finn suspiciously, but then took Quinn's hand, and led her towards the bar. Finn frowned slightly. He felt surge of something, but he couldn't quite place what it was. He followed her with his eyes, almost glaring at Jake. Zach slipped into the seat next to him, and turned his attention from Quinn, and asked point-blank "Is that** your **Quinn?" Finn nodded vigorously. Then, Zach added "Did something big happen between you two?" Finn nodded again. And Zach continued "What was it?"

Finn shrugged, then spoke quietly, and fast "She got pregnant and then it wasn't mind and I loved her and then-" Zach cut him off "Okay, I get it. You still kinda like her, and you don't like seeing her with Jake. But I think you gotta get over her, because Jake told me that he's super into her, and that they've been dating like five months. So I think as a bro, I need to tell you to back off."

Finn's hand crushed the can in his hand. Then he breathed heavily, and then said "Yeah, whatever. I don't like her, I got over her a long time ago. " Zach looked at him, not convinced, but decided to leave him.

From across the room, Quinn turned, and saw him looking over there. They made eye contact, and she shyly smiled at him.

Finn smiled back, and she turned away again. Finn mentally slapped himself.

What the hell was he doing?


	3. Then There Were Two

**Chapter 2 is here! Thanks for all the great response so far, and for all the wonderful feedback on my recently-retired story, Rushing in Again. Have this to tide you over till tomorrow!

* * *

**

* * *

Downing another gulp of his beer, Finn shuddered a little. This night was getting a little too strange. Maybe it was all just a dream, and he was really at home, in bed, the place he wanted to be the most. Yawning a little, Finn made a swift decision. Quinn was _**not **_going to affect anything. She was one of his best friend's girlfriends, he should be supportive.

Zach was enjoying himself with his girlfriend immensely. Finn felt a little left out. His last girlfriend hadn't made it past two dates, she was pretty damn awful. He often considered hooking up with one of the Cheerleaders, but they were notoriously slutty, much like high school. The irony was bitter.

Downing the last of his beer, he stood up. He was going to meet a girl, right here, in this bar. The star quarterback of UCLA couldn't be seen without a girlfriend, and Finn was a little lonely.

Looking around, Finn spotted a dark-haired, pretty girl. She was sitting alone, nervously looking at her phone every few seconds. And then, he made his move.

Slipping into the seat beside her, pretending he hadn't been around before, ordered a soda from the bartender. Getting drunk now would do nothing for him. Finn didn't look at the girl once, simply straight ahead of him, trying to seem thoughtful.

His game had improved considerably since high school.

Two minutes later, the girl made the first move. A little cautiously, she said "Oh my gosh, you're Finn Hudson, the quarterback, aren't you?" Finn looked to her then, examining her face. She was strikingly beautiful.

Smiling a little, he laughed, and said "Yeah, that's me. And your name is?" The girl giggled a little too, and replied "My name's Megan." Finn grinned, and held out a hand, and said "Well nice to meet you, Megan." Megan giggled again, and took his hand and shook it a little. Then, she said "Nice to meet you too, Finn.

"So, are you here alone?" he asked. Sighing a little, she said "Yeah, I am. My friends are all out with their boyfriends tonight, so I decided to come here. How about you?" Finn shrugged a little, and replied "I'm here with my boys and their girlfriends, but I was starting to be third wheel so for now, I'm flying solo." Megan giggled.

For the next fifteen minutes, Finn and Megan chatted. He liked this girl, and he had just met her. She was a science major, from Oregon. She played volleyball, and she didn't have a boyfriend.

* * *

Their talk grew increasingly flirty, and soon, a half hour had passed, and he found himself moving in for a kiss. Maybe this night wasn't nearly as bad Finn had originally thought.

But then, suddenly he felt eyes boring into his back. Looking behind him, he saw Quinn. She was standing next to Jake, talking with some people Finn knew. She didn't look particularly interested. In fact, she looked a little sad. But Finn turned away again. Despite the sudden urge he had to stand up, he kept himself firmly seated.

Megan was much more interesting then any ex-girlfriend of his, anyway. They had really hit it off.

By the end of the night, Finn had Megan's number firmly written on a slip of paper in his pocket, as he rode the train with his more-then-a-little drunk friends. Hell, he was pretty drunk himself. He opened the door to him and Zach's room, and at once, dashed to his bed, and jumped down on it. He needed sleep.

* * *

The next day was Saturday, and Finn took advantage of it, and slept, well into the morning. When he did finally wake up, he found his roommate watching T.V., a bowl of cereal in hand.

Laughing a little, Finn said "Enjoying yourself?" Zach nodded vigorously, and said "Immensely. So bro, I saw you scored some digits last night. Good for you." Finn shrugged, trying to be nonchalant, and said "Whatever."

Zach straightened up a little, and said "You know the rule, bro. Gotta wait 48 hours before calling a girl." Finn shrugged again, and Zach continued "So, what the hell was up with you and Jake's girl, last night? I saw her staring at you half the time, and you weren't exactly averting your eyes either. I'm not going to reiterate the conversation we had, but _**seriously, **_bro."

Finn threw his hands up in defeat, and said "Look, I was just surprised to see her; I haven't seen anyone from my high school in years. Just let it go, okay? I wasn't gonna hit on her or something."

Zach frowned a little, and said "Yeah, yeah. You don't fool me bro, but whatever. Girls ain't worth it half the time anyway."

Finn shrugged a little, and turned around, and went back into his half of the room, and called from the closet, "Hey, have you seen my running shoes? I wanna go running, get some fresh air, it smells awful in here."

His roommate called back "Bathroom", simply before returning his attention to the television again.

* * *

Half an hour later, Finn jogged steadily on the sidewalk, measuring his breathing and had earphones in his ears. He was a very serious athlete.

Suddenly, a soft voice cut through the air, "Finn!" the feminine voice called. It was Megan, surprisingly. Finn stopped, and grinned, as she jogged over to him. Then, he said "You're not stalking me, are you? Because I find that _really_ attractive in girls."

Megan giggled a little bit, and replied "No, I'm not stalking you. I'm headed to the library, and I saw you, and I thought I might say hi." "Oh, I was getting a little worried there", said Finn. Looking at her watch then, she sighed a little and said, "Well, I really do have to go now, I'm meeting friends at the library, and they'll kill me if I'm late! Bye Finn!" "Bye!" he called after her, as she was already darting away.

Finn smiled to himself, stupidly. That girl was something, and he had only known her a day or so. He was definitely gonna ask her out soon.

Looking around to make sure no one had seen his dopey-grin, Finn continued to jog.

By the time he had reached his second mile, his left shoelace had come untied. Stopping in front of a Starbucks, he put his foot on the bench, and tied his shoe swiftly. He looked into the coffee shop idly. Finn ran his eyes over the people inside, no person really catching his eye.

* * *

Then he saw her.

Quinn was sitting at a table with a coffee, and a friend, smiling and laughing. _God, she looks pretty_, he thought to himself, as he looked at her. Soon realizing he probably looked creepy, Finn made a snap decision, and entered the Starbucks.

Making sure to look innocent, Finn got in line for a coffee. His run was done anyway, and a coffee certainly wouldn't hurt. Suddenly, he felt eyes searching his back, but he resisted the nearly overwhelming urge to turn around.

When he had gotten his voice, Quinn's sweet voice called out "Finn!" Turning around, he feigned surprise, and walked over to her table. Her friend had gone, disappeared out the door.

"Oh, hey Quinn. Didn't see you there," Finn said coolly.

Quinn laughed a little, then said "Come sit down, we didn't have much time to talk last night. One minute you were in front of me, and the next you were gone." Finn complied with her request immediately, and he said "So, how's life?"

"Good," she said. "I'm majoring in architectural design, and criminal justice. And I also might be joining the Bruins Cheerleaders, I was being scouted out in Miami. You're on the football team, right?" Finn nodded a little, and said "I'm majoring in Oceanic Studies. And yeah, I'm captain of the team. I was gonna declare for the NFL draft this year, but then I decided that if this football thing doesn't work out, I might as well have some sort of teaching opportunity open to me."

Quinn smiled a little, and took a sip of her coffee, and said "I never had you pegged as a science guy." Finn shrugged a little, and said "Yeah, me neither. But during senior year I started really getting into it, and it's been pretty smooth since.

Quinn nodded, and then said "Oh, that's great. So, are you and Rachel still together?" Finn looked down a little, and replied "Rachel and I broke up right before college." Quinn's smile faded a little, and she looked guilty, as she said "Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't know. I didn't really keep in touch with anyone from high-school."

Finn nodded, and said "No problem. Yeah, we all noticed. You totally disappeared after graduation. Although I kinda did the same thing, but I still hang with Puck when he's in town." Quinn replied "Oh" simply.

Their light chat continued, a strange feeling beginning to emerge in the area, something new to Finn. He tried to identify it, but then found himself leaning closer and closer towards Quinn. She was doing the same.

Finn smiled a little at something Quinn said, and she smiled back. Their faces were only inches apart. He leaned in for the final move, when suddenly; he realized what he was doing.

Straightening up and scooting a little away from Quinn, Finn checked his watch. He definitely needed to get going. Quinn's face held no sign of disappointment as he backed away from her, but her eyes were full of sadness. Finn's heart dropped when he said finally, after a long moment of silence, "Well, I really need to get back to my run now, otherwise my roommate is going to think I ran off or something. It was great talking with you, let's hang out again some other time."

Quinn smiled weakly, and said "Bye, Finn," as he left the Starbucks. He looked back once, to see her head down, a hand rubbing her face. He felt like a jerk.

Finn jogged back to his room quickly then, Quinn on his mind the entire time. By the time he had made into the shower, he mentally slapped himself.

_What the hell am I doing?_


	4. Sparks

**Chapter 4 is finished! I hope you all like it! And I hope you all loved the Fuinn in the last two episodes! Enjoy, and please do review.**

* * *

"_I think something could've happened... But-but it didn't! Because I only want to be with you…. I love you, Quinn." "I love you too."_

_

* * *

_

Finn woke up with a start to find Zach standing over him, grinning. His roommate said "Let's go, bro! We're late!" Finn started to get off of his bed, when he stopped, and said "Wait, late for what?" "We're going to the beach today with the girls!"

Finn immediately realized his mistake, and raced off to get ready.

Four weeks had passed since the day Finn had met with Quinn at the Starbucks. He had tried to forget it, but the things he had felt still haunted him, late at night.

Megan & Finn, Quinn & Jake, and Zach & Kelsey had been the strange way things worked out. The six of them were heading to the beach together, for an overnight barbecue. The boys were getting started early, to get everything ready.

Scrambling around, Finn was finally ready to go, with Zach standing impatiently. Surfboards and wetsuits in hand, they piled into Zach's card, and Jake was with them quickly. He brought charcoal, some grilling gear, and his surfing gear.

The trio made a quick stop at the grocery store, to buy food and ice. The food was put into their cooler, and they were off again, headed to the beach this time.

Finn was excited for this. He was excited to surf and have a good time, and to spend time with Megan. But underneath all his excitement, some anxiety resided. He wasn't sure over what, but it was there, sitting at the bottom of his stomach. And there was nothing he could do to make it disappear.

Finally, they arrived at the beach. They dragged out their equipment, and set up camp. Twenty minutes later, they were finished. Finn grinned a little, as he started to slide into his wetsuit, and called to his friends, who were doing the same "Race ya!"

Moments later, he was fully in his wetsuit, and grabbed his board. The others were quickly finished, and did the same. Wading into the water, he started paddling out. It was time to surf.

When Finn had moved to California after high school, the first thing he had done, almost literally, was learn how to surf. Two years later, he pretty good, for a boy from the nobody state of Ohio.

An hour later, the girls arrived. Finn grinned as he saw Megan approaching. She ran over to him, and he greeted her with a hug, and a "Hey babe". She smiled, and stood on her toes, and kissed him lightly.

From over Megan's shoulder, he saw Quinn holding hands with Jake, looking at Megan with an unimpressed look. Their eyes locked for a moment, but then she broke it off, as he let go of Megan, and smiled at his girlfriend. Looking back at Quinn, he raised an eyebrow at her, but then looked away, as Megan started talking.

The rest of the day carried on, uneventful. The college students played in the waves, in the sand, with volleyball and a football. It was fun, and a much-needed break from the hectic life of a college student, especially for Finn. Football and school took up most of his time, any break he got he relished.

Finn tossed the football to Zach, who caught it while running. He grinned and laughed, as Jake tripped him easily. Megan darted past, and grabbed the ball from his loose hands. She headed for their designated end zone, but Quinn stopped her, and caught the ball. She threw it back to Finn. He laughed again, as he watched Zach race, and fall again while trying to catch the ball. The poor guy was so uncoordinated.

* * *

Their football game carried on for another fifteen minutes, when Jake sat down in the sand, and laid down, tired. Zach started to dig through the cooler, when he shouted to Jake and Finn, "Dude, we forgot to get drinks!" The five others joined him, the girls a little peeved, and the boys ruffled. Then, Jake said "No prob, me and you can just run to the store and get some. Anyone else want to come?" Megan said "I'll come; I want to grab something from the store." Kelsey nodded in agreement, wanting the same thing. The girl was quite shy.

Zach nodded, then and stood back up, and said "Okay, cool. We'll run to the store, and Quinn and Finn will hold down the fort. Sound good?" Finn replied "Yeah whatever. Grab me some soda or something. Beer too!" The agreement was made.

The four young adults piled into the car, a shopping list in hand. The car was gone almost instantly.

And then it was when Finn realized he was alone. At the beach. With Quinn. The wind blew gently, and the sky was surprisingly clear. The air was warm, and the sun was just beginning it's rosy descent to below the sky.

Finn set to work lighting the fire in the fire pit. It would soon become night, and would be colder. And the fire was where they intended to cook their food, anyway. He crouched down, setting up the charcoal and wood, with his lighter. The kindling soon caught, and the rest of the wood was soon to follow. Ten minutes passed, and soon the fire was roaring.

Standing back, Finn admired the fire, proud of himself. He had never known himself to be much an outdoorsman, but this had been good work. Quinn suddenly appeared on the other end of the fire, and smiled saying, "Nice job Finn. I never knew you were such a good Boy-Scout."

The quarterback grinned, and said "Well, you know, lighting fires is just one of my many hidden talents." Quinn smiled, and then rubbed her arms a little, goose-bumps visibly forming on her arms. She shuddered a little, and then said "It's getting cold really fast." Finn shrugged a little, not quite so affected as the girl was.

Quinn sat down on by the fire, trying to warm her hands. Finn felt a little guilty, all of the sudden. Digging through his backpack, Finn found his jacket, and walked over to Quinn. He sat down beside her, and held out his jacket, saying "Here, you can have this." Quinn took it gratefully, and smiled, before saying "Thanks, Finn." She slipped the large jacket over her slim body, and rubbed her arms again.

Finn took the time to look at her, as she looked into the fire, trying to warm herself, the warm jacket aiding her struggle. She looked stunningly beautiful, with his big jacket on, short shorts, and hair up in a messy bun. She wore only a little make-up, and her pretty eyes shone in the fading light.

They chatted lightly, laughing every now and then. After Finn said something particularly funny, she looked at him, and said "I've missed you, Finn." He smiled back at her, and said "Me too."

They scooted a little closer together, using each other's body heat. Soon, Quinn was leaning her head on Finn's shoulder. He felt absurdly happy. Looking behind himself, Finn was surprised to see the car was still not back. It had been about forty minutes. But then, Finn remembered, Megan was with them. She loved to shop, even at grocery stores. It was almost guaranteed she would return with things they didn't need.

He smiled a little a the memory, and Quinn suddenly lifted her head off of his shoulder, and looked at him, and said "What?" Finn shook his head, and said "It's nothing." Quinn nodded, but didn't put her head back on his shoulder.

Suddenly, a large flurry of sparks came tumbling from the fire, towards the pair. They backed up, laughing, and lying down. Pushing himself up, Finn looked at Quinn. She still looked stunning. She pushed herself up as well, laughing a little.

And then, Finn leaned in, and kissed Quinn. She did not push him away. But as he began to deepen the kiss, she backed away suddenly.

A surprised look on his face, he said "Did..did I do something wrong?" Quinn shook her head, and rubbed her face, before saying "What are we doing, Finn? I have a boyfriend. You have a girlfriend. I can't cheat on Jake anymore then you can cheat on Megan. We dated in _highschool, _this shouldn't be happening."

Finn nodded, staring into the fire, and said "Yeah, you're right, I'm sorry. I was out of line. Let's-let's not tell anyone about this." Quinn nodded in agreement.

Then suddenly, the car roared into the sight, music pounding. Finn and Quinn separated instantly, and she threw off his jacket, tossing it back onto his backpack.

He greeted his friends and girlfriend, but as he hugged Megan, he couldn't help but stare as Quinn leaned up and kissed Jake.

* * *

_I miss her so much..._


	5. Super Drunk

**Here's the new chapter! I'm sorry this took forever, I was having really bad writer's block, and then I just came back from a week-long trip from D.C. Next chapter will be much faster, don't worry.**

* * *

Quinn haunted him. She was in his dreams, looking at him with that same, hurt look she had forced upon him that night at the beach, the day he broke up with her, the months following their breakup.

She was everywhere he looked, outside of the house. She was in the library, in a class, at the athletics gym. She was at bars, nightclubs, walking on the streets. She had even been in his dorm once, which had nearly given him a heart attack.

Finn couldn't forget the kiss. But he could hardly face Megan afterwards. He was not a cheater; even that small thing had broken his own confidence in himself.

He was haunted.

* * *

Suddenly, a loud sound pierced through his hazy sleep, and Finn's eyes shot open. He looked over to his clock. 6:45. He had to wake up.

The football team was traveling to CAL for a football game the next day, and they started early.

Pushing himself out of bed, Finn looked around the room. He had packed the night before, thankfully. He slipped on a pair of jeans, a simply t-shirt, and his Bruins football jacket. Yawning deeply, Finn picked up his duffle bag, and slung it over his shoulder, and stuffed his phone and keys into his pocket.

Zach was asleep, snoring softly in his bed on the other side of the dorm. His things all together, Finn left the dorm, and walked down the hall after closing the door behind him. The flight to Oakland airport was in a few hours, but he had to meet up with his team before leaving.

Two and a half hours later, he found himself sitting in the gate of the airport, waiting to board the plane. Finn was tired. He didn't handle early wake-ups well.

The cheerleaders traveled with them to all games, and this was no exception. He hadn't seen Quinn, but he knew she had to be somewhere, because she had joined the squad.

Part of him scanned the area, looking for the blonde head he knew so well, and part of him was angry at himself. He shouldn't be doing this, he shouldn't care. Finn Hudson could have any girl he wanted and _**he did not**_ want Quinn Fabray.

A dull voice spoke over the intercom "Flight 747 to Oakland is now boarding at Gate 17. Flight 747 to Oakland is now boarding at Gate 17."

* * *

Finn stood up, along with his teammates, who shouldered their things, and got in line, boarding passes in hand. He shuffled in line, till his pass was checked, and he began to walk down the hallway.

The football team's travel budget only allowed for economy seats, but as he shuffled down the aisles, headed towards his seat, Finn received a few stares from young boys, who whispered to their mothers and older siblings.

When he found his seat, he found himself face to face with a young girl, no more then nine or ten. Her eyes were wide as she watched him stuff his carry-on into the overhead compartment. As he took his seat, the girl looked up front, then back to him.

Settling down, he leaned back a little, and sighed. The little girl asked "Are you okay?" Finn looked to his left, surprised. The little girl stared back. He smiled a little, and said "I'm okay, just tired." The girl shook her head, and said "No, you're not. You're a really bad liar."

Raising an eyebrow, he looked at the girl, and said "What?" She said, simply "You're not tired, you're sad about something. Is it that pretty girl a couple rows ahead? She keeps staring at you." Finn blinked, and said, "Wait, what?" and looked to where the girl was pointing.

Quinn was standing up, shuffling something around in the overhead compartment. She looked down towards him, and they made eye contact. Finn looked away after a moment.

The girl crossed her arms, point made. Then, she said "See? She likes you. You like her too. Now stop being sad and go tell her, she's sad too. I hate it when people are sad." Finn laughed a little, and said "I have a girlfriend, and that girl is dating one of my best friends. I promise you, I'm not sad, and neither is she."

The girl snorted, and crossed her arms, before saying "You're such a bad liar, mister. Go tell her that you like her and stop being sad. My mommy is coming now, I can't talk to you any more, and she doesn't like it when I talk to strangers."

Finn opened his mouth to speak, but true to the girl's word, her mother soon joined her small child on the plane. He closed his mouth, and looked up ahead again. He could just see Quinn's blonde hair sticking out of the side of the seat.

She was so damn pretty.

It took most of his self-control to stand up, and call for her right then and there, but then he realized he couldn't do that to Megan. Finn loved Megan and he was not going to throw it all away from something that wasn't even real.

Closing his eyes, Finn groaned a little, and leaned back into his seat some more. Luckily, Jack hadn't heard any of the conversation between himself and the little girl.

* * *

The audience roared and cheered as Finn bent his knees, and called out loudly to his team in a gruff voice "Cycle 5! Set! Hike!"

The ball came hurtling towards him, and Finn caught it with two hands. He backed away very quickly, treading lightly on the grass. A huge player approached him, but then he ran for it.

Sprinting as fast as he could, Finn dodged several large players that attempted to tackle him. Looking down field, he sighted just fifteen more yards to sprint.

An opposing player was gaining on him, as Finn raced to the end zone.

Finn dove, football in hand, for the scoring-area. Just one more touchdown and UCLA would have the game. Suddenly, out of no where, an enemy smashed him down.

His head hit the ground with a crack.

Players crashed onto his still body, as the referee ran up, screaming through his whistle, to get the players off of Finn.

Finn vaguely heard sounds approaching, as the massive weights were lifted off of his body. The final player got off of his outstretched arm, to reveal his left hand clutching the football, just over the scoring line.

Six more points.

The audience broke out into screams and cheers, the Bruins had won.

Opening his eyes, the sounds and vision slowed down around him. Finn began to push himself upwards, a pain erupting from his nose. It was probably broken, but that didn't matter.

His teammates broke out into a run, coming towards him. They cheered and yelled, and picked up Finn, chanting his name. As he laughed, and had his broken nose bandaged, he looked to the side.

The cheerleaders had joined the crowd, all but one.

Quinn hung back, that knowing look on her face that Finn knew so well.

They made eye contact for a second, and Quinn looked away again, to talk to another cheerleader.

* * *

"Hey! It's the man of the hour!"

Finn turned around, as his friend Jack slapped a hand on his shoulder, and sat next to him at the bar. Finn grinned, and they clasped hands, and he said "Hey man. How you feeling?"

"Good, good. That game was a huge motivator today, you really saved us today." Jack said.

The hours that followed, Finn drank, danced, and talked and laughed with his friends. He certainly wasn't sober, but he was not nearly as drunk as some of the cheerleaders had become.

Finn stood in a small circle with his friends, laughing and talking, when there was a loud thump. Looking behind himself, he saw that someone had fallen down.

The young man rushed over, to see a young blonde had fallen over. He scanned her face, and was astonished to see it was Quinn. She giggled a little, and her friends giggled as well, and one of them, obviously drunk, said "Quinn, are you, like, totally going to sleep on the floor?"

Quinn giggled again, and then held a hand up to her head, and said "Ouch, my head hurts. The drinks made me dizzy". She was drunk. She tried to stand up again, but her legs gave way under her, and the cheerleader fell again.

Finn, with his mostly sober brain, decided to take action. He knelt down, and picked up Quinn, almost like a baby. He then said to the girls, and the guys who had surrounded them, "I'm gonna go take her back to the hotel, you guys should probably head back soon too, our flight is early tomorrow."

Ten minutes later, Finn carefully pushed Quinn into the taxi cab, and sat in next to her. Then, he said "Marriot on West St." The driver nodded, and took off.

Quinn murmured and moved around a bit as the car drove quickly. She was starting to fall asleep as well.

The cab stopped in front of the hotel, and Finn paid the fare, and picked up Quinn again. Walking to the front counter, he asked the girl, "Hi, uh, can I have a key to the room of Quinn Fabray, she's pretty out of it." The girl smiled shyly at him, and handed a key to him.

He took the elevator up to the fifth floor, and walked down the hall to her room. He opened the door, and placed her on the bed, and left the key on a table, and wrote a quick note that said

"_You got super drunk at the bar,_

_Your friend said to bring you back here_

_-Finn"_

Finn took one last look at her, as he placed his hand on the doorknob, to leave.

Quinn giggled again, and said "You.. you're like so nice for bringing me here, Finn." She slurred her words as she spoke. "I remember, when you said you were gonna marry me. Well," she said, jabbing her finger at him, "I'm still waiting for my ring, mister!"

Finn's heart jumped, for a moment, then realized what was happening. Quinn was drunk. She didn't mean a thing she said, drunks never did.

Quinn giggled for the countless time, as Finn finally opened the door knob and stepped outside. He left Quinn's room, and headed into the elevator, to go to his floor.

* * *

When he finally made it back to his bed, Quinn's words rang through his head as he slowly fell asleep.


	6. Barbados Bound

**New chapter is here! I find this chapter kind of depressing and angsty, soooo brace yourselves. I'm aiming for maybe a total of ten or eleven chapters, and it's only going to get more angsty :) I haven't decided on a happy ending or not. Anyway, enjoy!**

* * *

"No Finn, just stop it!" Megan yelled at him, almost circling him.

Finn tried to speak, but she cut him off again "You can't look me in the eye and say you don't have feelings for Quinn! I know you're cheating on me with her! I heard all about how you had drunk sex with her two weeks ago in Oakland!"

Finn hated being yelled at. He yelled back,

"What the hell Megan? I took her back to her hotel room because she was drunk and went back to my own room, alone! I'm not a cheater! I don't have feelings for Quinn!"

Megan shook her head, angry now "You're lying to me! I know you cheated on me! Stop it! You obviously can't handle going somewhere there are other pretty girls!"

Finn frowned deeply, and coldly replied "If you can't trust me to be around girls without cheating on you, I don't think this is going to work out, Megan. We're done."

Tears began to run from Megan's eyes, as she spoke, starting to leave from the dorm, "I love you, Finn. You are going to regret this."

The look on her face broke Finn's heart. He couldn't stand hurting girls like that. As she was opening the door, he called "Megan, wait! Don't go! I…I..love you too. I'm just so frustrated that you can't trust me around other girls, and that you're accusing me of being in love with other girls."

Megan turned to face him, and he enveloped her in a hug, but inside his heart did not feel right. That was the first time he had said those words to Megan. It should've felt right. He should've felt those things that he said he felt.

His girlfriend pushed him away for a moment, and said "Just..just tell me what happened in Oakland."

Finn frowned again and he said, quietly "I was at a bar with the team and the cheerleaders, and Quinn got so drunk to the point where she couldn't stand. I took her back to her room, and then I went back to my hotel room and went to bed, because it was really late. Then I got on a plane and came back to my _girlfriend._"

Megan nodded, and finally began to return his hug.

His heart ached.

* * *

Winter's final grabs at the weather finally faded away, and the dull gray skies developed into the bright blue of spring time. The trees flourished with new life, and spring break fast approached.

Spring Break Destination: Bridgetown, Barbados

Two weeks of partying, surfing, drinking, waking up with a different girl almost every day, having a good time. Finn couldn't wait.

Megan had finally gone, their relationship finally crumbled. She was crazy, Finn had decided.

He had felt some what freer with the cheery volleyball player gone, but the chronic loneliness had returned quickly.

But his thoughts were unimportant as Jake sat on his couch, playing a video game that Finn was determined to win.

As Finn finally pulled out in front, Jake came out from behind and snuck across the finish line ahead of Finn. Jake laughed, as Finn dropped his controller, and snorted.

"Good game, bro." Jake said, laughing. Finn shrugged and replied "Yeah whatever". Jake yawned and stretched out his arms, then said, suddenly serious, "Hey Finn, I want your opinion on something kinda big".

Finn shrugged again, and said "Shoot."

Jake looked away for a moment, and then said "So you know how me and Quinn have been dating for like 8 or 9 months now?" Finn nodded, ignoring the pang that appeared in his chest. "I think I'm gonna propose to her. I love her, and once we get outta this place we can get married and start a life together. Whattaya think?"

Finn's heart quietly ripped itself to pieces, and fluttered lightly to the bottom of an endless pit.

Without a hint of emotion in his voice, he said "Go for it, I'm sure you two will be very happy together." Jake raised an eyebrow at Finn, but he said "Thanks man, that means a lot. She told me how you guys dated back in high school and this is really cool of you".

"Hey, no sweat, that was a long time ago, anyway. Did I not just have a month-long relationship with a hot volleyball player? I'm pretty sure I've moved on." Finn said, almost joking. Jake nodded, and laughed a little.

A tense silence filled the room, but it was broken down by the entry of Zach, who yelled as he opened the door "Barbados, bitches! Time to pack my brothers! Stop this moping and get your selves ready for two weeks of madness!"

Finn smiled a little, but he was dead inside.

Jake nodded, and clasped hands with Zach. He said "Later guys, I should probably go pack too, since we're leaving like in a few hours."

Finn paid no attention as he left, and once Jake had shut the door, Zach raised an eyebrow at Finn, and asked "What up, bro? You pissed at Jake or something?" Finn shrugged, and said "Nah, just tired. I'm gonna go pack, we've got like two hours, right?" Zach nodded, as Finn disappeared.

* * *

Music pounded throughout the night air. The sound of the waves hitting the beach meshed nicely with the blaring music. A bonfire raged in the center of what had become a huge party.

Drinks were all around, girls, guys, people Finn had never even seen before, but he didn't care.

A slutty redhead danced with him, and he had a beer in his hand, the fifth or sixth of the night. He laughed as some drunk idiot tried to jump over the bonfire, who landed screaming on the ground. It was madness.

He took another long drink from his beer, and announced to the redhead, "Do you just wanna, like, get.. out of here?"

The girl smiled, and said "Sorry, but I've got like, a boyfriend." Finn raised an eyebrow, and took another drink of his beer. The girl motioned behind him, but Finn did not follow. The world started to shake a little, and Finn spun around confused.

The rest of the party was still raging, no one noticed the swaying young man. He turned back to the girl, and suddenly stumbled forwards. His face hit hers, his mouth mashing against hers.

Someone tapped his shoulder, and Finn spun around, to meet the bottle that smashed into his face, shattering.

The world turned dark, as he fell to the ground, the last thing in his eyes, a horrified Quinn Fabray staring at him as his head hit the sandy ground.

* * *

The sun light pierced Finn's eyes, as he opened them. He moaned as a massive headache attacked his head.

A voice cut through his pain for a moment "Welcome back, bro." Finn turned his head to the left, avoiding the stinging sensation on the right side of his face. "Zach?" he asked.

Zach laughed a little, and said "Who else, bro?" Finn rubbed his forehead lightly, grimacing, and then asked "What...happened? Where are we?"

His friend yawned, and put his arms behind his head, then said "We are back at the hotel. Last night was a rager. You got so drunk that you started hitting on some girl and her boyfriend took you down with a beer bottle. You were knocked out and bleeding up so we got you back here. You were muttering some crazy shit about a cheerleader, and then you were out cold till now."

Finn pushed himself up a little, and rubbed the bandaged side of his face that stung. Then he said, "That explains a lot. What…what time is it?"

Bringing out his phone, Zach looked down, away from the televison, and replied "1:19. Once you get dressed and cleaned up, let's hit the beach and get some surfing in."

Finn frowned, and said "Whatever. Maybe the ocean will help the cuts on my face, they burn." Zach grinned, and said "Now there's the best friend of mine who's been missing for weeks now." Finn grinned back, as he started moving out of his bed, getting dressed. The hangover would go away, anyway.

An hour and a half later, Finn lay on his board, floating, scanning the moving ocean. The waves were disappointing so far. Light waves pattered on his board, as he paddled over another, unsuitable wave.

And then suddenly, it came. "ZACH! YOU READY?" Finn shouted to his friend, who was a few hundred feet away. "YOU KNOW IT, the reply, as Finn readied himself for the massive wave that was moving in, ominous in its look.

He let it pull him in, and paddled fiercely, turning himself around, as the wave closed in. He pushed himself up, and Finn was in. He dipped his hand into the wave wall, laughing like a child as he felt the adrenaline rush through his veins. He felt so alive, despite being dead inside.

The barrel began to close in, and Finn pushed himself out of the fading wave. He did not look back.

* * *

When the motion finally stopped, Finn went under, and kicked himself up, off the ocean floor back to the surface. More waves were coming but he was done for now, he was tired and it was time to eat.

A barbeque was in full swing on the beach, but no alcohol, thankfully. The booze came out after dark. Stepping out of the waves, and onto the beach, Finn swung his surfboard under his arm, and shook his head, the water and sand flying out of slightly.

Once he was far enough into the beach, he stuck his board into the sand, along with several other boards that rested there. Next task, food. There was a burger line, and Finn headed straight for it. He loaded up on fries, and a large burger. It looked delicious.

But eating had to wait, as a soft voice called out, "Finn!" Finn turned around, to see a bikini-clad Quinn looking at him, obviously the one who had called to him. He set his food down on a table, and smiled a little, as he approached her, and said "What's up?" She smiled at him, but his heart showed no sign of returning from the endless pit.

"I saw what happened to you last night, I was worried for you", she said. Finn shrugged a little, and replied "I don't really handle myself well with alcohol." Quinn chuckled a little, and replied "Well, no one does, I don't think you're guilty of anything."

Finn forced a smile, and Quinn frowned. "Are you okay, Finn? You look kind of…tense." He shrugged again, and said "I'm fine. Listen, I'm gonna go eat now, I'm starving. I'll see you around, Quinn." He turned his back on the girl, and walked away.

Quinn watched him go, and shifted on her feet uneasily, before calling out, "Finn, wait!" He stopped, and turned on his heels, to face Quinn. She ran over to him, and then stopped, inches away. Finn asked, slightly annoyed, "What do you want Quinn?"

The blonde looked up at him, carefully, and then reached up, and kissed him.

Finn backed away, and said, a tear forming in his eye "Stop, Quinn, we can't do this…as much as I want to. Jake…he told me that he is going to propose to you…and…and I don't want to ruin your chances at happiness." Quinn backed away as well, a hand over her mouth. She rubbed her eyes a little, then said "You're…you're right. Let's not talk about this again." Finn nodded in agreement.

Their conversation over, Finn turned to walk away, when Quinn said, softly "I'm not going to marry Jake, Finn." He reached his burger, and took a bite, trying not to look as Quinn walked off.

* * *

Finn's head swirled with confusion, as he sat down, with a few of his friends. Things were only stranger then ever.


	7. A Text or Two

**And hereee is the new chapter. This one took a while, sorry. It's the first one from Quinn's point of view, I hope you enjoy it. Also, I've received quite a few requests for a happy ending, but I still haven't decided. And, on a final note, I've decided that I'm going to try something new with my writing. I'd like some of you, my dear readers, to write a prompt for me, through reviews or messages. I'll choose one, and write up the prompt for you. **

* * *

It had started normally. A plan, a checklist.

Go to Miami, get away from Lima, and get away from the skeletons. Go to school, get a job, and move on. It had been a perfect plan.

And it had been working.

Miami? Check.

Get away from Lima? Check.

Go to school? Check.

Get a job? Check.

Move on? Not so much.

Miami had been perfect, too perfect. Almost suffocating. Things were so bright, so happy, so never ending, there was no end to it.

And then, a chance. A new chance to leave. Los Angeles, a constantly busy city, just as far away, with _life. _

Opportunity taken, Los Angeles reached. But then she realized, things started to change.

Quinn Fabray was a confident girl, and that was attractive to most boys. Especially to one Jake Wilson, college student at UCLA.

Two days after transferring, Quinn had met Jake. He was charming, and definitely hot. One of Quinn's new friends had introduced her, and within three weeks, they had begun dating.

Jake was fairly shallow, but he meant well. He didn't do drugs, and he wasn't a cheater.

Their relationship was good, she felt. Life was good. Lima was easily forgotten, and only in the farthest reaches of her mind did she remember the child she gave up and the boy she loved.

Los Angeles was good. Quinn felt at peace, at home. She could live here, after she got her degree and graduated.

* * *

Quinn held Jake's hand tightly as they entered the bar together. They were running late, she had been out with friends during the afternoon. Going to the bar to meet some of Jake's friends was not her ideal Friday night, yet here she was, walking through the noisy bar.

Jake had said something about meeting two of his friends, but she wasn't really interested. Quinn had been planning to go with some friends to the beach that night, but ditching your boyfriend wasn't the best idea.

He led her somewhere, which she did not really follow. He started excitedly talking with two other students, but Quinn could not see their faces, due to her standing behind Jake.

Jake said something, and Quinn sensed it was her time to appear, and she stepped out from behind her boyfriend. And her jaw nearly dropped.

Finn Hudson sat on the bar stool, looking equally shocked. _The _Finn Hudson. The very same Finn she had run from after graduation. The sole reason she had moved half way across the country, out of her home state to a completely new place.

And then Quinn remembered: she had moved on, she was the bigger person. There was absolutely nothing left for Finn Hudson. So she decided to be civil.

"Hey Finn, nice to see you again." She said.

Finn seemed to choke on his own breath, and then replied "Hey Quinn. I didn't know you lived around here." Jake, the poor soul he was, asked "Wait, you guys know each other?" Finn nodded, and said "Uh, yeah, we went to high school together."

Jake seemed to grow suspicious, and looped his fingers with Quinn's, pulling her away from Finn.

The rest of the night went on, just as Quinn had expected. Boring, with a side of drinks, and more then enough talking. Then, for one electric moment, she made eye contact with Finn. She smiled shyly at him, then looked away. Finn Hudson was a friend, and she would be nice. Nothing more, nothing less.

She saw him talking with some pretty girl, and they laughed a little together. An electric shock ran through her body, but Quinn ignored it again.

* * *

_Finn Hudson_, she decided, was the source of all her problems.

He was the reason she had gotten into trouble with Jake, he was the reason her teammates had been gossiping about her. He was the reason she doubted herself, again. He was the reason she was starting to question her relationship with Jake.

Barbados was supposed to fix things, Quinn had decided. A vacation was everything she needed, to reconnect with Jake and move on.

But honestly, it had only made things worse. She had kissed Finn, again. It was impossible to get him out of her head, unless she was 3,000 miles away. Jake was more suspicious then ever.

Inside her head, it was impossible to deny what was happening. Jake was being pushed back out of her heart, by that damn dopey-ass football player. Quinn almost wanted to punch Finn, because of what he was doing to her, although she knew it wasn't intentional.

There had always been that pull towards Finn. Even while broken up in high school, it had remained, no matter how 'over' him she was. Moving to Miami had finally canceled out the pull, but as soon as she saw him at the bar that night the pull returned.

As Quinn lay on her bed and stared up at the hotel room ceiling, Quinn focused all her energy on sending Finn Hudson to hell, after she was finished with him.

* * *

_This is all his fault_

The gentle swaying of the palm trees behind Jake's head was incredibly distracting. Quinn tried hard to focus on her boyfriend in front of her, but the enormity of the trees and the rustling sound they made created a racket.

Jake raised an eyebrow at her, and said "Are you okay Quinn?" Quinn laughed a little, and replied, "Sorry, those stupid palm trees are really distracting." Jake smiled a little, and then took another drink of his wine.

Quinn and Jake were on a date, a fancy one at that. Well, as fancy as one could get in Barbados. The restaurant they were seated at was beachside, one of the nicest in town. The cool temperature, the night sky, and the ocean gently patting away at the beach created the ideal romantic date.

Quinn smiled at Jake, and said "So, what exactly are we celebrating? You wouldn't dare bring me on a date without a reason?" Jake chuckled a little, and said "No, I've got a reason. It's just a secret". He gave a sly smile, and Quinn was sharply, painfully, reminded of a certain boy.

She raised an eyebrow, and asked "Are you sure there's a reason? Or is this just a glorified booty-call? Because I'm not about to go down that road, no matter how much you try." Jake simply smiled again, and twirled his fork in his food, looking down in it.

A waiter appeared, pouring some more wine into both Jake and Quinn's glasses. Jake was hiding something, it was obvious. And, _damn her curiosity_, she wanted to know what.

Suddenly, things started to change. The song playing from the speakers changed suddenly, to a new song. The atmosphere was different.

The waiter returned again, with dessert this time. He placed it on the table in front of Quinn and Jake, and left.

Her phone vibrated suddenly, before she had a chance to take a bite of the dessert. Looking down under the table, she saw it was a text. She typed a lengthy reply, and Jake coughed a little, and said "Are you gonna eat your dessert?" Quinn nodded, still tapping away at her phone, and replied "Yeah, in a moment".

Jake coughed again, seemingly irritated. Finished with her phone, Quinn put it back into her purse, and then scooted herself into the table a little more. She took a drink of her water, and then looked down at her dessert.

A simple gold ring with a small, beautiful diamond glittered on the top of the slice of cheesecake that sat on her dessert plate. Jake grinned, as Quinn's jaw dropped. He lifted the ring out of the cake, and knelt down on one knee.

Jake took a deep breath, then said "Quinn, I know I've been jealous and awful these past couple weeks. But I've realized it means that I love you. And I want us to be together, to get married. This ring, it doesn't mean engagement. It's a promise, that I'm always going to be here for you. It's a promise that I will always love you. If that means not getting married and going hippie-style, I'm totally down with that. I want to be with you Quinn, for the rest of my life. So, will you take the ring?"

Quinn tried to speak, but her voice wouldn't come. A tear formed in the corner of her eyes. She shook her head slowly, and began to push away the ring, when tears formed in Jake's eyes, as well. He pushed the ring towards her again, and said "Please, Quinn. Please."

She pushed the ring away again, shaking her head, and said "I…I can't."

Jake put the ring down on the table, and stood up, and whirled around. He glared at her, and demanded "Why? Is there another guy? Were you cheating on me?" Quinn looked down at her plate, and said "No, there's no one else. I'm just…not ready for that step, Jake. You have to understand." Jake turned to face her, and said "So what, are you breaking up with me?"

Quinn nodded again, and said "You're a great guy, Jake. But I just feel like you can't trust me, and never will be." She got up quietly, and pushed her chair in. This conversation was over. She walked away quietly. Jake stood at the table, fingering the ring angrily.

It hurt. But it felt right. And she tried to ignore desperately the fact that she had told Finn she wasn't going to marry Jake.

* * *

Finn sat on the beach, beer in hand, laughing, when suddenly, his phone vibrated. He took it out of his pocket, and saw the new message.

He tapped on it, and to his surprise, it was from Jake.

_You and Quinn are going to be great together. _


	8. The Second Guy

**Well, I put out this one faster then I thought I would. I think I'm going to move my update days to Saturdays, instead of Sundays. Maybe even once or twice a week. The Glee withdrawal will get to all to us. Anyway, I hope y'all enjoy this! And on a side note; the angst will stop soon, I promise. **

* * *

A girl leaned over Finn's shoulder, reading his text. She asked, "Whose Quinn?" Finn turned to face her, and closed his phone quickly, saying, "That's my girlfriend." The girl instantly backed off. There was no use trying to get with a guy who had a girlfriend, most of the time.

He stood up. Quinn and Jake must've broken up. The text made little sense, but what else could it mean? Why else would Jake be suggesting that he be together with Quinn?

Now was his chance, Finn decided. Now was his chance to take back the girl he had known he had wanted since the eighth grade, when Puck had declared that she was hot.

Walking away from the beach, Finn planned his next move. He couldn't wait till the next day to speak with Quinn, knowing her, she could be long gone. He had to make his move, and fast.

The high-school Quinn Fabray would have probably gone back to the hotel, after breaking up with her boyfriend, and that was probably what college Quinn Fabray had done.

All of the students from UCLA all stayed in the same hotel, so finding Quinn was only a matter of finding which room she was in. A brisk walk to the hotel later, Finn found himself at the front desk.

Walking up, he asked the girl at the counter "Hi, can you tell me what room Quinn Fabray is in?" The girl nodded, typing away at her computer quickly. She paused for a moment, then read "Ms. Fabray is in room 354, third floor, but it says she has a do not disturb signal up, so I would not bother her." Finn nodded, and smiled lightly at the girl, and said "Thanks anyway."

The boy nearly sprinted for the elevator. As he impatiently tapped his foot as the slow-as-anything elevator moved upwards, a voice of reason began to flow through his head. _What if she doesn't want you back? What if she didn't really break up with Jake? What if you made up everything in your head? What if-_

Finn was allowed no more doubts, as the elevator finally reached the third floor, and opened its doors. He was right. He had to be right.

Everything that had happened meant something. It meant that he had another chance.

The next few seconds were a blur, as he rushed down the hallway, rushing to find Quinn's room.

And then, it was in front of him. Finn stopped momentarily, and stared at the number. This was the moment, he decided. No more thinking. He knocked.

* * *

A moment passed, then another. And then, Quinn opened the door, dressed in sweatpants and an old t-shirt, her hair up in a messy bun. She looked tired, and like she had been crying some time ago.

Quinn raised an eyebrow, her signature move, and asked "Finn, what are you doing here?"

Finn locked his knees, and took a stand, and then he said, confidently, "You broke up with Jake." Shocked, Quinn replied "Who told you that?"

"It doesn't matter, you still did it," he said. Quinn said, closing the door slightly, "So what if I did? Not like it's any of your business".

"Look, Quinn, I don't want to keep doing this. I know you're feeling the same thing I do; otherwise you would've stayed with Jake. I know I'm probably crazy, but I think I'm in love with you, again, and I want us to be together." Finn said, looking deep into her eyes.

She opened the door a little more, and then broke the eye contact, before saying "You're the second guy tonight to tell me that. But I am staying, here, tonight, alone. I won't deny that I have feelings for you, and I seriously thought about going looking for you."

Finn felt the conversation going south. He pleaded with her, "But why didn't you?"

"Logic, common sense? I don't know Finn! All I know is the last time we dated, things were exactly the same. You told me you loved me and I cheated on Sam with you. We started dating, but as soon as I started talking about getting out of Lima and moving on, you ran right back to Rachel. And what's stopping you from doing the same exact thing, Finn?" Quinn said, pausing for a moment.

"But I'm not stupid. I'm not going to have my heart broken over you again, Finn. So please, take your foot out of the path of the door, I'd like to go back to bed, it's been a long day."

Finn was so stunned, he just barely moved his foot out of the way, as Quinn shut the door. She had so openly rejected him. A first, for the handsome quarterback. His phone vibrated again, and he took it, still too shocked to move. It was from Jake, it was an accidental repeat from the earlier text sent.

_You and Quinn are going to be great together._

He furrowed his brow. Images of Quinn ran through his head, Quinn sleeping in his bed, Quinn taking the baby blanket from him, Quinn crying, Quinn laughing, Quinn being rushed to give birth, Quinn after Cheerios practice, Quinn turning him down for Sam, Quinn sitting with Puck, Quinn staring at Puck. Quinn hugging Sam, Quinn wearing Sam's ring, Quinn at graduation, Quinn getting into a taxi with suitcases.

And then he put his foot down. This game was over, Quinn was wrong, he had changed, and he loved her. And Finn knocked again.

The door opened, and Quinn faced Finn again, and with a sigh, said "Go away, Finn."

"No, Quinn. Look, I can't give any reasonable explanation for what I did. But you can't turn this on me. What happened in the past doesn't matter. What matters is that we're here, _now, _and that I want to be with you, _now." _Finn said, sincerely.

"That's very sweet, but the answer is still no. I'm only 21, I don't know what I want, and neither do you. I'll see you later, Finn" she said, in a kinder tone then before, and slowly shut the door, again.

* * *

One beer down, then another.

Finn's world grew increasingly hazy.

He had a fifth beer in his hand, when a voice caused him to turn around. "Finn? Finn Hudson?"

A young man, with a light black hair cut, and striking eyes raised an eyebrow at Finn. It was Puck.

Finn stumbled over his words, as he spoke "Puck? ..Man, what are you.. doing here?" Puck laughed at his drunken manner, and said "Dude, we were supposed to meet in Barbados this week, I got here like yesterday." "Oh…right" Finn said, before taking another big drink of his beer.

Puck took the seat next to him in the bar, laughing slightly, and said, "So, why the drunkness, it's Barbados and it's a party place and everything, but you're like, angry drunk. What gives? You haven't been screwing a sob, have you?"

Finn frowned, taking another big drink of his beer, and said "Quinn Fabray is a bitch." Puck's eyes widened, as he spoke, "Wait, what? Like Quinn Fabray who-I-knocked-up-and-is-super-hot? That Quinn?"

The young man nodded, his world slowly spinning. "The bitch…turned me down again. Said..said somethin' 'bout a m-mistake and she slammed the thing in my face."

Puck laughed at his troubled speech, but then said "Dude, I don't know what the hell you're talking about, but I loved Quinn once too, ya know, and if she's turning you down now, it means she loves you and is afraid of getting hurt. Don't take it too seriously."

Finn looked to his old best friend, and promptly fell asleep on his bar stool.

Finn Hudson did not handle alcohol well.

* * *

"_NEXT!" shouted Coach Sylvester, her sharp voice resounding throughout the hallways where several students stood, waiting. _

_A light blonde girl slipped out the doors, a smirk on her face, as she walked away. _

_A day later found her in the bathroom, slipping into a small cheerleader uniform. She pulled her curly blonde hair into a tight pony-tail, and applied a fresh layer of mascara. She looked at the mirror, examining herself. _

_She left the bathroom, with a confidence that had not been with her for months. _

_The hallway was filled with students, who stared. One young man was especially blown away, and he stepped forward, to catch up to her, but there was no time. _

_The girl was slammed into the locker by another girl, and the young man disappeared. _

_A violent fight ensued by the girls, but it was broken up by a teacher. _

_The blonde broke out of the teacher's grip, and continued her walk down the hallway. She was the head bitch, and everyone knew it. _

_She turned a corner, into a much less populated hallway, when a voice stopped her. _

"_Quinn! Wait a sec!" _

_She turned around sharply, impatient. And she frowned in disapproval as the young quarterback came jogging over to her. _

_She spoke, in an irritated tone "What do you want, Finn?" _

_Finn's jaw slacked a little, but then he said "You…you're a Cheerio again." _

_She raised an eyebrow, and said in the same tone, "So? I don't have all day." _

_He shuffled forwards a little, and said "I..I though you liked being in Glee Club. Why are you a Cheerio, when Coach Sylvester is so awful to you guys?" _

_Quinn snorted a little, and said "Well, hate to break it to you, but things change. I'm taking my place back, and moving on. You should learn to do the same." She turned to leave, and walked off. _

_He watched her go, with sad eyes. Another girl came up to him, a brunette, demanding where he had been. He mumbled something, and leaned down to hug her, his eyes still on the blonde._

* * *

"Oh god…what happened?"

A groan.

The bright sunlit pierced his eyes, and the groan returned momentarily, the voice scratchy and uneven.

And again.

"Oh god…what happened?"

He dared to open his eyes, and looked to his left, then to the right. He was in a hotel room, oddly enough.

Another voice replied, male,

"We fucked up."


	9. Brathwaite Ganiel Agard

**Sorry, this one came a day later. I had it all typed up, and promptly forgot about it. This one's a little crazy, I'm going to have to warn you. Have at it, my loyal readers!**

* * *

"We fucked up."

The finality of the words silenced both young men.

As his eyes slowly began to stop seeing stars, and he could begin to focus, he immediately regretted it.

He groaned a third time, and said, to other man in the room "What the fuck?"

A groan came in reply.

Finn lifted up his head, slowly, and took a look at him. He was on the floor, shirtless. There was some kind of tribal design covering his entire upper chest. He couldn't tell if it was a tattoo or ink.

Startled, he pushed himself upright, and yelled "What the fuck is on me?"

The other voice, startled, yelled back "Dude, it's on your face too!"

Finn scrambled up, and then realized something was very, very wrong.

The room was utterly trashed.

One of the two mattresses in the room was missing; the other was leaning against the door, with the drapes on top of it.

Shoes hung from the lamp on the ceiling, which was leaning crazily.

The drapes were missing from the windows, and the windows were covered in some kind of yellowish substance.

The TV was face down, and the bed stand was on top of it. One of the beds was leaning against the wall, the bed skirt ripped in half. The room reeked.

Finn stumbled to the bathroom, and looked in the mirror. A black tribal tattoo wrapped around the right side of his face, running from his forehead, to his jaw line. It opened around his eyes, and almost reached back to his right ear. It matched the tattoo and his chest, and it was absolutely humiliating.

Puck appeared in the doorway. He looked at Finn's face, and started to laugh. Finn jabbed him the gut, and said "Fuck off man! This isn't funny! How the fuck did this get on me? What the fuck happened last night?"

Puck's smile disappeared, as he rubbed his forehead, and said "Uh, dude, we've got bigger problems." Finn, confused, followed Puck into the hallway of the room. Zach was passed out on the floor.

Puck opened the closet door, to reveal a sleeping boy, about twelve or thirteen. He had a similar tribal tattoo on his face.

Finn threw his hands up, and said "Who the fuck is this kid? Did we kidnap him or something? What the fuck? What the fuck happened last night." Puck shook the kid, and said "Hey, kid, wake up."

No answer.

He tried again, but the kid was out cold, like Zach.

Puck walked away, hands on top of his head as well. "Get your friend Zach up, we need to get the fuck out of here. You were angry drunk last night, and then we all got drunk, and there was a fire, and then it's all black. We need to get this kid to his parents. You any better?"

Finn shook his head, a headache pounding at his forehead, and replied "No, all I remember is the angry drunk part. I have no idea how Zach got here, or this kid."

Finn walked over to Zach, and rattled his shoulders. A groan emitted from him, but no movement. He rattled him again, and said "Wake up dude."

Puck went back into the bathroom, to splash some water on his face. And then he shouted from the bathroom, "Found the second mattress!" Finn joined him in the bathroom, and looked on. The mattress was in the bathtub, impaled by shower head.

They eased the mattress off of the shower head slowly, as not to break it. They had broken enough in the hotel room.

Finn picked up the mattress out of the tub, and began to drag it back to the bed, while Puck went to the closet, and picked up the passed-out tattoo boy. Finn with a groan, dragged it back to it's original spot, and then poked Zach again. Once everyone was awake, they had to get the kid to his parents, and get out of the hotel room until everything was cleaned and put back together.

And then they could go back to vacation and having fun. There were still six days left of the two week-break. Quinn was not going to bring him down, he decided.

Twenty minutes had passed, Zach was awake, and tattoo boy was coming around.

Puck was in the process of picking the bed stand off of the TV, when tattoo boy finally woke. Finn waved in front of his eyes, and said "Kid? Kid? You awake?"

Tattoo Boy blinked at him, blankly looking at him, then said, in a quiet voice "Who are you? Where am I?" "My name's Finn Hudson, and you were asleep in our closet. Where are your parents?"

Tattoo Boy shrugged, and said "Dunno. Haven't seen 'em in years. I was scavenging in the hotel when I saw you guys' open door, and I figured it was a safe place to sleep. You guys were wacked out and I figured you wouldn't notice. By the way, nice tattoo."

Finn frowned at him, then said "Fuck, it's a tattoo? I have to go back to Los Angeles in six days, I can't go back with a fucking tattoo covering my face!"

Tattoo Boy laughed at him, and said "Sucks to be you. So, you LA boys got any food? I'm starving. Hey, I've never been to LA, will guys take me there? I've never left Bridgetown."

Finn replied, standing up, "Look, whatever game you're playing, it needs stop. We're college guys, we don't have time to baby-sit a kid." Tattoo Boy frowned, and said "Oh cool it 'cool guy'. I don't need a baby sitter; I've been living on my own longer then you have. Look, there's…a couple of guys I stole from out to get me, and they'll be out of town in like two days. If you just let me stay here with you guys, I'll be out of here and never see you again."

Finn looked to Zach, his hotel roommate. He shrugged. Puck looked like he could care less.

"Fine. You can stay till those guys leave. What's your name?" he said. The boy straightened, and said "My name is Brathwaite Ganiel Agard." Puck raised an eyebrow, and said "Hell no. Bratwurst? No. When you're with us, you're Tattoo. I'm Puck, he's Finn, and he's Zach."

Tattoo nodded, and said "Whatever. Brathwaite is a name of champions. So, Puck, what are we gonna do next?"

Puck pushed up the TV, and said "We are gonna get out of here, and get something to eat." Tattoo nodded again, and watched the muscled young man work.

Finn found himself a shirt, clean shorts, and his sneakers. There was nothing he could do about the humiliating face tattoo, but the chest one could be covered up with a shirt. For now, he would have to the most humiliating thing known to man, buy make up. He looked at himself in the mirror, and frowned. The tattoo added an imposing look to him. It made him look kind of dangerous.

* * *

An hour passed, and the group of four was seated a café, eating a light lunch. Later that evening, there was a barbeque on the beach, and the three men were attending, while Tattoo was off on whatever he did at night.

One blacked-out crazy night didn't mean a vacation was ruined.

As Finn drank his coffee, he thought he saw Quinn on the sidewalk once, but it hadn't been her. Being rejected, it had hurt. But Finn had meant what he had said.

He took another drink of his coffee, and turned to Tattoo, and said, pointing to his face "So what's the deal with the tattoo? And why the hell do I have one?" Tattoo shrugged, and replied "They are warrior tattoos, but yours ain't real. Whoever did yours didn't do it with real ink, they probably used a stain, cause yours is way too light to be real."

Finn felt a huge wave of relief flow through him. He put his hands on his head, and said "Oh thank god. This thing is fucking humiliating. Wait, why do you have a tattoo, you're like twelve."

Tattoo frowned at Finn, and said "Well, pretty boy, I've got a reputation to keep with my crowd, as I am the most badass _**thirteen**_ year old in all of Barbados." His Barbadian accent tinted his words lightly. Finn laughed a little, and said "Puck, I think we've found your twin." Puck simply grinned.

Suddenly, his eyes were drawn from the boy's face, to the sidewalk, to a young lady's face.

It was Quinn.

Her eyes were wide, as she ran her eyes over the tribal markings on his face. She was standing with another girl, and her friend was staring as well. Their eyes met, and Finn felt an electric shock running through his body.

He made no move. He was going to win this; he was going to show her that he was different now.

And it was then Finn realized how crazy he looked.

He was sitting with Puck, Zach, a street-rat they had found in their hotel closet, with a _**very **_prominent face marking. His hair was slightly disheveled, and he was sure he had light stubble growing on his chin.

Zach caught his line of sight, and said, "Dude, just nod at her. Don't say anything. It gives you an aura of mystery."

Finn wanted to laugh, but he did as he was told, making sure to keep his eyes locked with Quinn's. She raised an eyebrow, and then turned to her friend, who was giggling.

Tattoo turned around, and looked at Quinn, then back to Finn. "She's into you. Go! Use the warrior stain!" Finn snorted a little, and broke off the contact. Picking up his coffee again, he said "I did last night, she turned me down. She broke up with her boyfriend for me, but then dumped me out."

The boy said nothing.

* * *

Eight hours later found Finn and Zach on the beach, yet again. The other two were long gone, doing whatever they felt up to do. Puck didn't go to UCLA, so he didn't go to their parties.

A dance party was going, someone had set up a dance floor and multi colored lights, and speakers pounded into the night.

Finn was doing his best to get into the party mood. It didn't help much that people kept staring at the 'warrior stain', as Tattoo called it. One guy had even laughed, and Finn had punched him in the face.

Although it wasn't just the stain that was bothering him. Public humiliation didn't hurt as much anymore, after all, he had been in the Glee Club in high school.

He was dancing, when someone tapped his shoulder lightly. Turning around, he saw it was Quinn. She said something, but Finn couldn't hear her. She motioned to back away, and Finn followed her, confused.

Once they were far enough way to the point where they could hear each other, Quinn spoke. "Finn, what happened to you?" Finn frowned at her, and said "Nothing. Nothing happened." She raised an eyebrow, and lightly touched the stain. Then, she said "Why did you get a tattoo?"

Brushing her hand off his face, he snapped "No reason. A guy can't get drunk and have a wild night, can he?"

A look of concern grew in Quinn's eyes, and she spoke, softly this time "Finn, I meant what I said last night. I care about you, I really do. Don't do this to yourself, you're better then this." Finn stepped away from her, and snapped back,

"What a load of bullshit. You don't want to be with me because you're afraid you're going to hurt your image. You've always cared more about yourself then us."

Turning away from the crying girl, Finn walked off.

Quinn watched him go, tears running down her eyes, regret deep set in her eyes.


	10. Glorious Boasting

**Here it is, the She & Him finale! I'm sorry it took forever to write, I just had the worst writer's block and personal stuff came up. Enjoy! I'll probably be starting my next story sometime this weekend, I haven't quite decided on how I'm going to plot it out, since I've used a lot of possible storylines already. **

* * *

The sound of Green Day echoed in Finn's ears, as he relaxed on the beach, under the sun. His earphones sat snugly in the inners of his ears, and the sun felt good on his body, tanning his skin lightly.

He yawned a little, and then frowned as a shadow was cast over his face. Finn rolled over, to see Tattoo standing above him. Pulling the earphones out of his ears, Finn pushed his body up, and spoke,

"What's up?"

Tattoo replied, in his signature bored tone, "Zach told me to come and get you, cause we're going to lunch now." Finn nodded, and stood up, dusting himself off, sand falling from his knees. Tattoo began walking away, and Finn followed him, stuffing his iPod into his pocket.

* * *

Finn and Tattoo found Puck and Zach sitting at a sandwich shop, which looked surprisingly tasty. They all ordered, and then Tattoo stretched a little, and then said, to the group, "So, you guys are leaving Barbados soon."

Zach raised an eyebrow, and said, "So what?"

Tattoo looked left, then right, and then replied, "Will you guys take me with you? I know you're all in college or something, but if you just let me live in your dorm with you, I can take care of myself during the day. I've never left the Barbados, and America sounds fun."

Finn laughed, and said "You want to come because it sounds fun? I know you're a pretty bad ass kid and everything, but I don't think you'll be able to handle Los Angeles. There's some pretty nasty stuff there."

Tattoo shrugged, but then took a bite of a sandwich ravenously. Puck simply looked pleased with himself, as he drank his soda.

Zach turned to Finn, and said, "So bro, I saw you talking to Quinn last night. Are you gonna hook up or what? I'm tired of seeing you mope."

Finn, with a mock outrage, replied, "I'm not moping. And we're not hooking up; she's made that quite clear lately." Zach took a bite of his food, and then replied, "Whatever dude, your call."

Puck, breaking the silence, spoke, "So, dudes, instead of beach partying tonight, how 'bout we get some dates. There's plenty of hot girls here, and I think that's just the cure Finn needs." Tattoo laughed, and said "Me too?" Puck shook his head, and replied, "Sorry little man, not tonight."

Tattoo shrugged, and said "Whatever. Didn't want to come anyway."

Puck laughed, "So Finn, seriously. Are you in? I can get us dates real fast."

Finn shrugged a little, then said "Sure, whatever. It couldn't hurt." Puck grinned, and said, "There's my buddy." Finn shrugged again.

Tattoo sat fuming. And then, a strange light lit up in his eyes, and he sat up, straighter than before. He looked suddenly very pleased with himself.

Finn thought to question the boy, but then decided against it. The sandwich sitting in front of him looked way too tasty to ignore.

* * *

That night, Finn found himself at a restaurant, with Zach and Puck. Puck had followed through, and three girls were meeting them in just a few moments.

Finn scratched his neck a little; he had been forced into wearing a nice shirt and vest, as well as nice pants. Puck and Zach were dressed the same.

Yawning, Zach spoke, "So, Puck, these coming or what? I'm really not in the mood for being stood up."

Puck brushed him off, and replied "They'll be here, don't worry. At least two of those girls want to come home with me tonight, so they're not likely to bail on us."

Zach laughed, "Sure, because your girl instincts have worked out real well for us here." Puck raised his hands in mock defense, but he was interrupted, by a girl's voice.

"Noah!"

Puck turned around, and smiled, as a pretty girl walked over, two others behind her. He smiled, the same smile that had melted so many other girls, and said, "Hey babe."

The girl giggled a little, and then looked to Finn and Zach. She smiled at them brightly, and said, "These are my friends, Jenna, and Stacy."

Finn smiled at Jenna, and said, "Hey, I'm Finn." The girl giggled a little, and took his offered hand. Jenna spoke, "Hi, Finn. Sorry about this, its just, Nicki is kind of desperate to have sex, and your friend Puck seems very willing."

With a laugh, Finn replied, "I was just saying the same thing about Puck. It's no problem, plus, now we can hang out." Jenna smiled.

The group walked over to their table, and ordered drinks swiftly. Puck and Nicki were on the verge of feeling each other up. Zach and his date seemed to be going fine. And Finn found himself to be having a surprisingly good time with Jenna. They clicked, oddly enough. They found comfort in each other's slutty friend.

Drinks arrived, and Finn took a long drink of his, before setting it down, and returning to conversation with Jenna. Her eyes lit up every time she laughed, and Finn thought it was adorable. He told her so promptly.

* * *

A waiter rushed past the table, and led a striking boy with a face tattoo past. Finn followed him with his eyes, jokingly for a minute. His eyebrows narrowed suddenly. Not just any boy had a face tattoo like that.

Looking to Jenna, he spoke, quickly, his eyes following Tattoo's path. "Hey, Jenna, I'll be right back, I've got to go to the bathroom." Jenna looked at him, and replied, "Go ahead."

Finn stood up, and walked quickly, towards the booth, where Tattoo was seated. The boy was wearing a suit, miraculously. He frowned at the boy, and said fiercely, "Tattoo, what are you doing here? Tattoo twiddled his thumbs, and said, "Waiting for someone, _obviously_. Geez Finn, chill out." Finn narrowed his eyebrows, "Who are you waiting for? What's happening?"

"_Well, _if you were taking me to Los Angeles with you, I could tell you. But since you aren't, I'm not telling." The boy said, smirking at the college student.

Finn slipped into the seat across from him, and replied, "Tattoo, stop playing games. There's too much paperwork to take you to America. And besides, I'm on a date, I can't be here with you. So who are you meeting?"

Tattoo shrugged, and said, "I dunno. I forgot since you came."

Finn frowned, then looked back to where Jenna was sitting. She was giggling, as Puck was hitting on her. She looked perfectly fine on her own, like Finn wasn't even her date.

Suddenly, a hand tapped Finn's shoulder. Finn looked up, to see a handsome man, about his age, standing before him. The man spoke, and said, "Eh, excuse me sir, but I believe you are in my booth, my friend here was keeping for me." Finn looked to Tattoo, confused. The boy smirked at him.

Finn stood up, and said, "Sorry man. That kid's been living with me and a few friends for the past few days, so I wanted to make sure he was okay."

The man smiled, a very handsome smile, and replied, "Do not worry, no problem. Ah, now if you excuse me, my date is here." Finn nodded, and stepped out of the booth, intending on walking towards his own.

He ran his eyes over the young woman who walked past him. It was Quinn, and she looked beautiful. The Barbadian man took her hand, and kissed it, leading her into the booth. She smiled at him. Finn felt ill, but turned around, and headed back to Jenna.

Jenna smiled at him when he returned, and then asked, "How was the bathroom?" Finn, still looking over at Quinn, replied, "Fine."

Tattoo had disappeared again.

Quinn was laughing and smiling, as Tattoo's friend charmed her through the meal.

Finn couldn't bear to look for more than a few moments.

He found it harder and harder to focus on Jenna, who did not notice in the slightest. She just talked on, and on. The beer she had been drinking had loosened her up considerably.

The dinner dragged on. Puck and Zach continually ordered more beer, and more food. He hoped they were paying, because he certainly wasn't going to.

Meanwhile, Quinn seemed to be having an excellent time with Tattoo's friend. She smiled all of the time, laughing at all of his jokes.

Finally, their date seemed to end. Tattoo's friend paid the bill, and they stood up. The man led Quinn outside, and Finn suddenly announced to the table, "I'll be back in a minute".

None quite noticed.

He was intent on following them, when Tattoo stopped him. Finn glared daggers at the boy, and said, "Not now, Tattoo." Tattoo smirked again at him, and then handed him a small velvet box. Finn opened it, to see the engagement ring he had bought a few days ago.

Finn closed the box, and put it into his pocket, and then looked to Tattoo, confused.

The boy spoke, "I saw you buy that. And I read the messages in your phone. Go after her, Finn. Otherwise, my friend is going to spend the night with her."

Confused, and slightly angry, Finn nodded to the boy, and promptly sprinted out of the restaurant.

Tattoo's friend was standing with his arms wrapped around Quinn, leaning in for a kiss.

Finn felt a surge of rage fill him, and he yelled, "Hey!"

The man looked to him, releasing Quinn, confused, and said, "I'm sorry my, friend, but I am a little busy." Quinn shot daggers to him in her eyes.

Finn jogged over, and said, "Screw you, I am not your friend." He punched Tattoo's friend squarely in the nose, knocking the man down to the ground.

Quinn screamed a little, and hit Finn's arm, and yelled at him, "Why did you do that?"

Finn turned to Quinn, took a deep breath, and spoke, "No reason." Quinn began to yell, but Finn simply looked at her, and said, "Shut up Quinn."

He leaned down, and kissed the pretty girl. Quinn shut up.

After a moment, Finn broke the kiss, and reached into his pocket, feeling the velvet box confidently.

He knelt down, on one knee, and pulled the box out of his pocket, and opened it, to Quinn. Quinn gasped.

* * *

Taking a deep breath, Finn said, "Quinn Fabray, will you marry me?" She nodded silently. Finn grinned and gently slipped the ring onto her finger. He drew his fiancé into a kiss, and then whispered in her ear,

"I told you I was gonna do it."


End file.
